This invention relates to windshield wiper structure and more particularly to such structure having improved performance characteristics, especially in icy conditions.
It is known in the art to embed a heating element within a windshield wiper blade and to connect that heating element to the electrical system of a vehicle, so that when the wiper is activated, a heating current of low amperage will heat the heating element to tend to melt snow and ice from the wiper blade and the supporting elements to permit the blade to conform to the windshield. This known structure is relatively complex and expensive, especially as to embedding the heating element within the wiper blade and as to providing necessary electrical wiring.
Typically, snow and ice are removed from the windshield itself by a treatment of the glass plus heat from either the defroster system or heating elements embedded in the windshield.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide improved windshield wiper structure tending to clear snow and ice from the wiper blade and supporting elements, which structure is simpler and cheaper than known prior art structure.
It is another important object of the invention to provide such improved windshield wiper structure which is at least as efficient as the known prior art structure.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.